<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can't Save Me by HeadmisstressOfMagix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887604">You Can't Save Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmisstressOfMagix/pseuds/HeadmisstressOfMagix'>HeadmisstressOfMagix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everybody Lives, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Good Severus Snape, I, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Shit, Sirius Black Lives, cant, for, write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmisstressOfMagix/pseuds/HeadmisstressOfMagix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You cant save me"</p><p>"I can, and I will! You just need to let me in!" </p><p>WARNING: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS<br/>THERE WILL BE MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, RAPE, AND MORE<br/>IF YOU ARE NOT WHAT SO EVER OKAY WITH READING THAT I WILL PUT A WARNING BOTH AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER AND WHEN THE TIME COMES</p><p>I cannot write for the life of me, but I feel like this story may turn out okay cause I've had this idea since the day before I started writing this</p><p>Im also uploading this onto Wattpad so I'll post a link to that if you want to see my page there</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not done with this chapter but I decided to let you guys see a sneak peak of what is coming!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Okay, so all the chapters are gonna be in third person POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And I'm sorry if the paragraphs seem large I'm on my MacBook (and no that isn't a flex im supposed to be only using it for school and to play the sims so i don't take my mums computer) because my mum doesn't check it</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And please, please, please don't ask me to update because just like the description said, if you read it, I'm not aloud to have Wattpad so updates WILL be SLOW and this chapter IS going to have A LOT of time skips...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-0-0-</em>
</p><p>Harry Potter had just gotten back from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was currently walking to his "home" or at least the place he had to choice but to call home. You see, Harry Potter is a wizard and he has to live with his abusive, physically and verbally, relatives. He lived with his cousin Dudley, his uncle Vernon, and his aunt Petunia. As Harry was walking home he didn't realize how slow he was walking until he checked his old broken down wrist watch and saw that he was almost a full two minutes late. To say Harry wasn't scared about going home was most likely a half lie. Harry wasn't as scared about going home as he would have been if he was walking home when he was eleven or twelve because he was used to the abuse now. </p><p>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</p><p>Severus Snape. Snape teaches Potions at Hogwarts, he's one of Harrys professors. You know, the one that takes all those points away from Gryffindor? Well, he's <em>always </em>had a rough life, so when he got a letter from Gringotts Wizarding Bank he wasn't that surprised, but the letter he got completely changed his life. The letter said:<br/><br/><em>Dear Severus, </em></p><p>
  <em>James and I knew something bad was going to happen soon so we went to Gringotts to register Harrys godfathers, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanted to put you on the list with Sirius and Remus but James said no so I had to go back and add you separately. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If anything ever happens to Sirius and/or Remus I need you to take Harry in, I don't want him going to Petunia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't care if you hate James or not, Harrys <span class="u">my</span> son, so please take him. I have to make this short, but I just wanted </em>
</p><p>
  <em>to let you know that you are one of Harrys godfathers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily Potter</em>
</p><p>Snape was shocked, he was Harry Potters godfather. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Godfather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the rest of the preview chapter, (The One before this).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Okay, so all the chapters are gonna be in third person POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And I'm sorry if the paragraphs seem large I'm on my MacBook (and no that isn't a flex im supposed to be only using it for school and to play the sims so i don't take my mums computer) because my mum doesn't check it</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And please, please, please don't ask me to update because just like the description said, if you read it, I'm not aloud to have Wattpad so updates WILL be SLOW and this chapter IS going to have A LOT of time skips...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-0-0-</em>
</p><p>Harry Potter had just gotten back from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was currently walking to his "home" or at least the place he had to choice but to call home. You see, Harry Potter is a wizard and he has to live with his abusive, physically and verbally, relatives. He lived with his cousin Dudley, his uncle Vernon, and his aunt Petunia. As Harry was walking home he didn't realize how slow he was walking until he checked his old broken down wrist watch and saw that he was almost a full two minutes late. To say Harry wasn't scared about going home was most likely a half lie. Harry wasn't as scared about going home as he would have been if he was walking home when he was eleven or twelve because he was used to the abuse now. </p><p>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</p><p>Severus Snape. Snape teaches Potions at Hogwarts, he's one of Harrys professors. You know, the one that takes all those points away from Gryffindor? Well, he's <em>always </em>had a rough life, so when he got a letter from Gringotts Wizarding Bank he wasn't that surprised, but the letter he got completely changed his life. The letter said:<br/>
<br/>
<em>Dear Severus, </em></p><p>
  <em>James and I knew something bad was going to happen soon so we went to Gringotts to register Harrys godfathers, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanted to put you on the list with Sirius and Remus but James said no so I had to go back and add you separately. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If anything ever happens to Sirius and/or Remus I need you to take Harry in, I don't want him going to Petunia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't care if you hate James or not, Harrys <span class="u">my</span> son, so please take him. I have to make this short, but I just wanted </em>
</p><p>
  <em>to let you know that you are one of Harrys godfathers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily Potter</em>
</p><p>Snape was shocked, he was Harry Potters godfather. Snape groaned, of course something like this would happen to him. He didn't even know where the child lived, was he with Lupin or Black? No, he couldn't be with Black because Black in in Azkaban, he thought. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading the first and official chapter of You Can't Save Me! The second chapter should be up by this weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secrets Revealed?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrys week was not going well at all. He had already burned several pieces of bacon on Monday morning, made Vernon's coffee wrong, and broken one of Dudley's new toys he got by accident because Harry was running from Dudley. So after all that Harry had gotten locked in the cupboard for the rest of the month. He was only allowed to come out to cook dinner, lunch, and breakfast, and had a little time to go to the bathroom. Because of the little time he had, he wasn’t able to take a shower or anything else, it was simply going to the bathroom take a shit then go back to the cupboard or make more food. 

Harry had gotten used to this though, but that soon all changed when he had messed up really bad and nobody but Vernon and Harry were at the house. Vernon had done something he never had before. No matter how hard or how loud Harry had screamed Vernon kept going. Harry didn’t know how long it had lasted but after Vernon was done he cleaned himself up and left Harry there lying on the bed bleeding.  </p><p> </p><p>After what felt like forever to Harry, September 1st finally came around. Harry had gotten his school supplies as soon as his letter came in the mail. Harry had to go by himself though because the Weasley family was taking a late vacation this summer. Harry had successfully made it to Kong’s Cross Station right before the train left, he walked onto the train and started to look for Ron and Hermione. After about five minutes of walking up and down the train he could not find Hermione or Ron, so he went to look for an empty compartment. Harry had no problem finding a compartment, he went inside closed the door, pulled the blinds down, put his stuff over his head and sat down. He looked at this old wristwatch and saw that the train would leave in five minutes, so he waited to see if Hermione or Ron would walk into the compartment. They didn’t.

  After the train started moving Harry leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes, he heard someone open the compartment door and close it but didn’t bother to look up, if whoever entered had a problem with Harry, they would have to find another compartment.</p><p>“Oh, it’s just you” the voice said. Harry knew that voice. He only knew that voice because he had been ‘fighting’ with this person since first year. </p><p>“Who’d you expect?” Harry said, still not looking up, “Your friends aren’t in here, and I’m not in the mood to put up with your shit right now, Malfoy”.</p><p>“I wasn’t looking for my friends, Potter”</p><p>“You know, I’m surprised you haven’t hexed me yet or something like that. Try to kill me, maybe” Harry stated.</p><p>“Why would I want to do that?” It sounded like Malfoy was hurt that Harry had said that. But Harry quickly pushed that thought away.</p><p>“Maybe because you hate me?” Harry didn’t know if that was a question or a statement.</p><p>“Oh, I do. I just don’t feel like hating anybody right now or trying to get in a fight”. </p><p>By this point, Harry was confused. Malfoy wasn’t in the mood to hate somebody right now? Harry didn’t even know that was possible from Malfoy. </p><p>“Can you talk. I don’t care what about I just need something to get my mind off of what Im thinking” </p><p>Harry did not know what made him ask that question to Malfoy of all people but he was hoping it wouldn’t piss him off. Harry really wanted the company.</p><p>“Uh, sure?” Malfoy questioned, “Why I am doing this, I have no idea, but my friends have left me. They want to become part of the Dark Side. And- You know what? Why don’t we put the stupid enemy thing behind us, that was so first, second and third year. This is a new year we are fifth years, meaning that we’re fifteen years old now. I think we can put that silly fighting behind us, don’t you think?”

</p><p>Harry knew the answer to that. Ron and Hermione weren’t going to like it, but Harry was getting tired of the fighting. </p><p>“I agree. I will say this though, Malfoy, I never wanted us to be enemy’s. You made that rule, or should I even call it?” Harry said while looking up from the window. </p><p>“So, why don’t we get to know each other? We can ask each other questions or something. I’ll start, where is the mu-, the other two members of the Golden Trio?” Malfoy asked.</p><p>“I haven’t got a clue where Ron and Hermione are. What about your friends, if that’s what you want to call them.” Harry shot back.</p><p>“No clue”. </p><p>“Oh, well I guess then all we have is each other’s company, right?” Harry asked</p><p>“Yeah. May I ask a question?” Malfoy said</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>Malfoy got up from the other seat in the compartment and walked the few steps over to Harry and stuck out his hand as an offering for friendship. Harry thought for a second. Harry shook Malfoys hand. </p><p>“I did not expect you to actually take it. I thought you were going to reject it like last time”. Malfoy couldn’t believe what had just happened. “But anyway, we go on first name basis now, no more last names. Simply I call you Harry and you call me Draco”. </p><p>“Okay, Draco”. </p><p>It felt so good for Draco to hear is given name be spoken from Harry’s mouth. They had sat in silence after that. It was a comfortable silence. Then before they knew it they were changing into their school robes and getting off the train.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for waiting readers! what should i call you guys in my notes? drop names down below!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hii! i know i know, its been several months since the last chapter came out and you all probably forgot about this book, but im back!! so updates from here on out are going to be slow as i have a VERY strict mother!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Home' Harry thought, 'I'm finally home'. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After saying goodbye to Draco and getting off the train, Harry went to find Ron and Hermione. Lets just say he gave up and got on the carriages with the thestrals. After walking to the Great Hall, Harry went and sat down at Gryffindor table and finally saw Ron and Hermione. After the sorting he felt eyes staring at him while he was eating, Harry looked up to see Snape staring at him like he did back in first year. Harry was confused but shook it off and finished his small plate of food. </p>
<p>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO</p>
<hr/>
<p>After sitting in the Common Room and talking about this summer with Ron and Hermione they decided it was time to go to bed. Harry felt bad because he was lying about what he did over the summer, he didn't want to lie but he didn't know how to tell them he was being abused. After several hours, Harry finally fell asleep.</p>
<p>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Harry next woke up all his dorm mates had left the room already, including Ron. Harry looked at his alarm clock and saw he had slept through breakfast and almost half of first period. </p>
<p>'Shit' Harry thought, 'I have potions first period. Snape gonna be pissed!'</p>
<p>Harry quickly got dressed, grabbed his things and left. Harry slowed down his running as he got closer to the classroom, he entered and knew he was gonna loose some points. </p>
<p>"Two points from Gryffindor" Snape said.</p>
<p>'Thats all?" Harry thought. </p>
<p>He decided to not question it as he didn't want to loose anymore. Harry looked around and saw that there was only an open seat next to Draco, Harry sighed and went to go sit down.</p>
<p>It felt like Snape had been explaining this potion for hours when he finally said, </p>
<p>"Your partners are who you're sitting with" He said.</p>
<p>Harry looked at Draco and thought 'At least we are friends now or else this would've been absolute hell'. </p>
<p>"So," Draco started, "You know nothing about potions so how about I make it and you get the ingredients?" </p>
<p>"Sure!" Harry said cause he knew it was true. The potion they were making today was a Sleeping Draught. </p>
<p>"Okay we need Flobberworm Mucus, Lavender, Valerian Sprigs, and Standard Ingredient". </p>
<p>Harry got up and got all of the needed materials while he was at it because he knew what they needed to get a good grade. Not that he needed to do anything because Draco knew what he was doing and always got good grades. </p>
<p>"Okay so the first step is to add four sprigs of lavender to the mortar," Harry read as Draco proceeded to do what was needed, "then you add two measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar and crush into a creamy paste using the pestle," Draco once again did that, </p>
<p>"Okay continue" Draco said.</p>
<p>"Okay, then add two blobs of flobberworm mucus and two measures of Standard Ingredient to the cauldron, and gently heat for thirty seconds," Harry said as Draco did what was needed. The two boys waited thirty seconds before continuing.</p>
<p>"Add three measures of the crushed mixture into the cauldron, and then you need a wave of the wand," Harry said watching Draco do that, "and now we leave it to brew for twenty to thirty minutes." Just as Harry said that Snape came over.</p>
<p>"Good Job, Draco." He said</p>
<p>"Oh but sir, Harry helped too, it wasn't all just me." Draco replied.</p>
<p>"Interesting." Snape said slowly while looking at Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay i just want to say for the potion i didn't know what i was doing i looked it all up so if its wrong or anything like that, that's why lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lupin?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i decided i was gonna post this book on wattpad as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many things have happened over the past week, Snape had started to be nicer to Harry, Remus Lupin got his job back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Pansy and Hermione became friends, Ron still doesn't trust the Slytherins, Blaise keeps trying to be nice to Ron but Ron isn't going anywhere, and Draco has finally realized that he's had on a big crush on the Golden Boy since first year. Oh, Pansy had a blast when she found that out, she went right to Blaise and told him about it, Draco on the other hand was extremely embarrassed. Right now Draco was on his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class right now, as he entered the classroom he looked around for Harry only to find out he's not yet in the classroom. (I had a different saying for this but my dirty minded self said hell no) It must have been another five minutes before Harry and his friends came to the lesson. </p><p>Draco had been thinking about telling Harry about his crush on him but really didn't want to risk the friendship they had. As Harry walked in he gave a small smile to Draco and Draco smiled back. After the lesson had past Draco and Harry had a free period, Harry told Hermione and Ron that he was going to go fly his broom while Hermione dragged Ron off to the library to meet up with Pansy. Draco had overheard the conversation and followed Harry to the Quidditch Pitch. Though, Harry didn't know Draco was there, Harry still got on his broom having a feeling like someone was watching him, he shrugged it off like no biggie. </p><p>"POTTAH!" Draco called out. Harry almost fell off his broom because of how Draco scared him but caught himself just before his hand slipped. </p><p>"What?" Harry said, "You almost made me fall off my damn broom!" Draco laughed at how upset Harry had seemed but knew he'd get over it in a few minutes. </p><p>"I have something to tell you," Draco started as Harry stared down at him from in the sky, "can you come down here as I tell you this? I don't want you to fall or get hurt or anything." </p><p> </p><p>Word Count: 377<br/>Edited: No<br/>A/N: IK IK ITS BEEN A LONG TIME BUT IM BACKKK</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confessions to be Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you come down here? I don't want you to get hurt or anything?" Draco asked. </p><p>"Uh, yeah sure?" Harry said questioning what was about to happen. Harry flew the little ways down and walked over to Draco. </p><p>"Let's go over to the tree so it'll be a little better than just standing here in the middle of the quidditch pitch, yeah?" Draco said. </p><p>"Okay." Harry replied a little scared he was about to get hexed or something. </p><p>They walked over to a tree little ways away from the quidditch pitch and sat down. They didn't say anything for a few moments before Draco spoke up. </p><p>"So uh, this is probably going to ruin how you look at me and probably end our short friendship but I need to tell you," Draco said, he paused to look at Harry's face to see if there was any emotion or confusion shown. There was a hint of confusion, but nothing else. "so uh, I'm gay, and uh I um," he paused again to see how Harry was doing, this time, Harry's face had shown happiness but also showed he was worried, "I- yeah that's that. I'm gay. That's what I needed to say." He laughed it off. He was going to tell Harry how he felt about him but he knew Harry was straight and could never love a Death Eater </p><p>"Okay, and?" Harry replied a few minutes later. </p><p>"Huh?" Draco said. </p><p>"I'm bi."</p><p>"No, you're not. All you've done is gone out with girls." </p><p>"Doesn't mean I'm not bi."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"No," Draco said, "I refuse to believe it! You! The Golden Boy! Bisexual!?"</p><p>"What's so hard to believe? If anything I should be the confused one, I mean you're a pureblood! And a Malfoy on top of that. You, you have rules. I don't" </p><p>"Okay, I guess you're right. Can we pretend we're girls and talk about boys and crushes now?" </p><p>"Sure!" </p><p>Silence. </p><p>"So uh, do you have a crush on anybody?" Draco asked. </p><p>"I do, yeah," Harry replied "Do you?" </p><p>"Yeah, I'm planning on asking him out soon." Draco said. </p><p>"Ouu, what are you gonna say?" Harry said. </p><p>"You want me to practice telling him with you?" </p><p>"Yeah, why not? I mean you're gonna mess up if you don't have practice. It's kinda like kissi-"</p><p>"Okay! Okay! I'll do it!" Draco said, cutting Harry off, "Ready?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Harry said. </p><p>"Okay here it goes. This is probably going to ruin our friendship but it'll be worth it because you'll know how I really feel, you'll know my biggest secret. I didn't want anybody to know because I was ashamed at first, but now I'm not and I want you to know. I, I like you, I don't like you as a friend or as a brother, I like you as more than that. Like may not be the right word for that, maybe Love. But, Love might be too strong. I don't know, but I do know that I like you maybe even love you and I wanted you to know. I get it if you don't like me back, I mean, I wouldn't like me back either. I'm a Death Eater. Who would ever love a Death Eater? Nobody, but that's not the point. I wanted you to know how I felt about you and maybe, I don't know, we could either go on a few dates to Hogsmead or we can just be boyfriends. It's up to you, but I get it if you don't want either and you'd rather we don't talk again and stop being friends." Draco finished completely forgetting he was saying all this in front of Harry. </p><p>"That's, that's beautiful, Draco. Now, go tell the lucky guy who's gonna be able to date you!" Harry said wishing oh so badly that he was that lucky guy. </p><p>"I just did." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I just told that lucky guy."</p><p>"But, I, I don't see him?" </p><p>"It's you, you're the lucky guy, Harry." </p><p>"Dude, stop playing, no I'm not. You're too good for me." </p><p>"I'm not playing. So, if you don't mind I'm going to kiss you now." Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Word Count: 692 <br/>Edited: No<br/>Left on a cliffhanger: Yes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Late New Years Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dracos POV (6th year) <br/>————————————————————————<br/>Us Slytherins were in the slytherin common room playing a normal round of truth or dare, when it was my turn I got asked "Truth or Dare" I, obviously, chose dare because I am a Malfoy. </p><p>"I dare you to kiss Potter at midnight tonight as a New Years kiss" Pansy said. </p><p>"What?" I replied </p><p>"You heard her" Blaise said jumping into the conversation. </p><p>"Yeah, I heard her, but does she not remember my last name?" </p><p>"I remember, Malfoy" Pansy said. </p><p>"Draco, you either do the dare or we'll come up with something way worse than kissing Potter once." Blaise said. </p><p>"Fine, fine! I'll do it" I said </p><p>Potter and I, we've never been friends, we've talked a few times but not enough to say we're friends. I looked at the clock and saw I had about an hour until I had to find Potter. </p><p>~Time skip~ </p><p>I was walking the gryffindor common room when I spotted Potter. I grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and dragged him into a broom closet. </p><p>"Hey," I said</p><p>"Hey?" He questioned </p><p>"I'm, listen, I was kinda dared to kiss you as like a New Years thing, but Im not going to. My friends don't have to know I didn't actually do the dare." I said. </p><p>"What game were you playing?" He asked</p><p>"Uh, truth or dare. Why?" </p><p>"And everybody there was a witch or wizard?" </p><p>"Yeah?" At this point I was getting confused </p><p>"Well you're going to have to do the dare because your friends can tell if you did or not. You're playing wizarding truth or dare. Ron's told me about it" He said</p><p>Shit. I had forgotten about wizarding truth or dare </p><p>"I- Um" </p><p>"It's okay, I'll kiss you at midnight"</p><p>"But that's only like 10 mins away" </p><p>(im saying mins bc i can't spell the full word) </p><p>"I'll still kiss you" </p><p>~Time skip 10 mins~ </p><p>Potter and I were now standing at the Astronomy Tower. The clock was counting down the seconds we had left. When it hit one second Potter and I kissed. It was magical. I never wanted to stop. At least I think three minutes had passed until we stopped kissing. There was a comfortable silence between us. </p><p>"I've liked you since second year" Potter blurted out. </p><p>I blinked. </p><p>"Really? Ive been a complete ass to you and your friends" </p><p>"Do you think we could meet up at hogsmead and have a date soon?" He said ignoring what I had just said </p><p>"Yes, yes" I said trying to understand what was happening </p><p>And for the second time that night, I had kissed the one and only Harry Potter. </p><p>The End. </p><p>Word Count: 500<br/>Edited: No<br/>Published: Jan 2nd 2021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Fucking Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm not playing so if you don't mind I'm going to kiss you now." Draco said. He leaned in slowly hoping that Harry would at least meet him halfway. This was Dracos first kiss. It may not seem like it, but it is. It's also Harry's. Draco started to notice Harry was leaning in but hesitating a little. He brushed it off. Draco started getting impatient and grabbed Harry by the head and pulled him in and kissed him on the lips. It was magical. It was a few seconds before Harry started kissing back. After about a minute or so Draco pulled back. He looked at Harry and Harry looked at him. They sat there staring at each other.</p><hr/><p>It's been a few days since the kiss happened and neither of the two boys knew were they stood in their relationship. Were they just friends? Were they boyfriends? Were they friends with benefits? Or were they back to hating each other. Neither of them knew.</p><p>(*Sips Pink Drink from Starbucks while writing this*)</p><p>Anyways, Harry's on his way to his Double Potions class when he gets yanked into a closet. A fucking closet. Yeah. A closet. There's nobody in the closet though. Who the fuck is in the closet? I don't fucking know, ask Google.</p><p>(I FUCKING FELL ASLEEP WHYYYYY THE FUCKK k anyway lets go back to the story lmfao)</p><p>Okay, Harry got pulled into a closet, and he turned around to see nothing but fucking white ass hair.</p><p>"Uh, Draco?" Harry said confused as fuck.</p><p>"Listen, we need to talk-"</p><p>"Yeah, I kinda assumed that's why we're here..."</p><p>"Don't interrupt me while I'm saying this because it's really important," Draco said</p><p>"Okay, go on"</p><p>"We kissed, we- I mean <em>I </em>confessed feelings, you just sat there listening. I like you, I really like you and I don't care about any pureblood stuff or what my father may think about this, I really don't care. What I care about is you, <em>I</em> care about <em>you</em>, Harry. I want to be in a relationship with you, I really do but we can't even kiss in public because of what they would say about us. I can already see the next headline of the Daily Prophet would be, '<em><strong>The Golden Boy, Harry Potter, has just been spotted kissing pureblood Draco Malfoy, is this the start of a relationship? Is this the end of the pureblood Malfoy line?' </strong></em>that's how it will end up, Harry. But I'd sacrifice it all for you and I hate myself for it. I'm willing to give up my family because of my feelings for you." </p><p>"I- wait can I talk now?" Harry asked sounding a little scared.</p><p>"Yeah" </p><p>"I like you too, Draco, and who cares about what the prophet says? All that matters is our feelings for each other not what other people think". </p><p>Draco knew Harry was right, that's why he loved him so much.</p><p>"Okay" Draco said in a whisper"Okay... you'll be my boyfriend?" Harry asked in a questioning tone. </p><p>"Yes you stupid ass bitch, I'll be your whore" Draco said</p><p>"I said boyfriend not whore but I'm here for both" Harry said</p><p>They both went about their day meeting up at the Quidditch Pitch during lunch, free periods, they even worked on homework with each other careful not to be spotted just yet, they had talked about their lives, previous crushes, favourite foods, colours, quidditch teams, they talked until the sun went down and they were both tired not knowing someone had seen them together all that time. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>